


warm

by kanata



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanata/pseuds/kanata
Summary: Kiriya is always warm, hes noticed.--emukiri + cold emu...!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what to say... its gay? its gay and i miss kiriya so much and i want them to be able to have their cutesy domestic life...
> 
> totally unexplained as to why kiriya isnt dead but make up what you will its 6 am i wrote this when i couldnt sleep so please accept it and thank you for your time..!

Emu has never been a fan of being cold. He prefers warmth, sitting in the backyard during the summertime, playing on a handheld in the nice warm sun. He's under as many blankets as he could find in the house, but it's _still_ cold. He may not be able to go sit outside in the sun in the middle of winter... but he has something better.

He forces himself to move, sliding off of his bed and dragging his abundance of blankets with him. It's much colder now that hes moved, but he has a plan! Emu hurries out of his room, bumping into doorways as he goes and as he hurries down the hall. He pauses in the doorway to the living room, finally catching sight of his target.

Kiriya is always warm, hes noticed. He can handle wearing his jacket on his shoulders even when its chilly, when Emu touches him, he's always nice and soft and warm. He's reading on the couch now, sprawled out, looking like the _only_ place for Emu to nap.

Emu hurries across the room, the floors way too cold on his bare feet, getting the other to finally glance up at him.

"I can hear you coming a mile away." He says looking up from his book, and he smiles, and Emus heart skips a beat. Before he can embarrass himself at all, he climbs onto the couch, settling himself in. He nudges his way under Kiriya's free arm, curling his own arm around him to keep him close and burying his face in the crook of his neck, back pressed against the back of the couch.

Kiriya laughs at him, but moves his arm to run his hand through Emu's hair regardless. "This isn't very cool, y'know." He murmurs, glancing at his book, trying to tuck his smile away again. "I was reading. You just gonna interrupt me like this, genius? Just to cuddle?"

"Just!?" Emu responds with feigned shock, lifting his head to look at the other. "Cuddling is the most important part of the day! I have to cuddle throughout year, winter especially! I'll _die_ if I don't, it's the doctors orders!"

"Pff, were you the doctor who prescribed that treatment?"

"... _Yes._ And what of it! I'm a licenced medical professional!"

Emu plops his head back down, pressing close against Kiriya's warmth. He can hear his heartbeat the way he's laying, quiet, but steady and there, a sign that everything really is alright. He tightens his grip around the other's middle just a bit, and he closes his eyes. 

"I won't bother your reading, okay? So stop pretending to complain!"

Kiriya shifts just a bit to kiss Emu on the forehead, before turning back to his book. "You're freezing." He mumbles, always one to get the last word in.

It's quiet after that, Emu dozing where he's curled up against him. Nothing is totally unbearable as long as Kiriya is around, he finds himself thinking. Be it winter, or being a Kamen Rider, things are easier with him. Nothing is too big to defeat, nothing is too cold, nothing is too lonely. 

Things are good. He thinks, from the way the other is starting to doze off now too, hand nice and warm tangled in his hair, that Kiriya would agree.


End file.
